Of Violets And Emmy Bears
by Hans153
Summary: A collaboration with lemonsshewrote Amyramona changed her name , an Rosalie and Emmett secret love affair. Rated M, AH, canon.
1. One Dee Dee and Two Johnny's

AN :Okay this is a collaboration with amyramona. She will be writing Rosalie and I Emmett. Please Read and Review... be it love or hate i like knowing :) So enjoy. There will be Lemons in later Chapters that will be worth it's M Rating.

* * *

RPOV

It's okay for a man to be a nurse and still be named sex lord of all pussy, yet a woman can't be into mechanics with out being named a man hating lesbian, where's the logic in that? Just because I know my way around an engine doesn't mean I'm not a real woman, I have breasts you know? So what if they're hidden under overalls or my brother's over sized hoodie - the ladies are still there my friend! I just don't feel the need to have them dancing on the table like some people *cough* Jessica Stanley *cough*

And I'm really not a lesbian, I like men... a lot, men just don't like me. One of my best friends Alice says I need to swap my monkey wrench for a lip-gloss and my overalls for a pair of stilettos. Not happening; I might not be as uncoordinated as some people I know *cough* Bella *cough* but myself and the old heels are just not meant to be the best of.

Alice tries to bring out my feminine side but there is no point. She spends forever and a day cleaning my pores just for me to get all oily again and when she does my nails I chip them. When I drew the line and told her not to even try and fix my hair she lost it, a high pitched scream of words like 'torture' and 'neglect'. Apparently pulling my hair on top of my head into a loose bun is the definition of cruelty; perhaps I should contact Merriam and Webster and let them know their definition has been incorrect all this time.

I don't dress to impress, like I said before; men don't like me. Any way more often than not my clothes get covered in all sorts of crap from the schools auto shop and clumsy customers that I have to clean up after at Ramones.

Alice and my brother Jasper have been together since her freshman year, I brought her home one day and it was like love at first site or some shit they have been inseparable ever since. The same thing happened with Bella and Edward, Edward came to pick Alice up from my house and who was there Bella again they have been at the hip ever since. Lunch was a quiet event most days with everybody attached at the lips.

Emmett came and sat with us some times, well when he's not fucking a girl in the locker rooms that is. So as of late my lunch hour had been spent working on Baby, Baby is my M3 BMW Convertible I love that car more then life itself, it kills me that I have to sell her. I have to pay for college some how and selling Her is the only way to make up the lousy payroll from Ramones Pizza Place. Yeah my boss, Donnie, has a weird obsession with them; I swear he thinks he was their fifth member.

Hey Donnie the 80's called they want you to know that you're doing it all wrong.

My parents said they'd pay for college but I couldn't ask them to so that I know money is tight for us right now. Unlike my brother I wasn't getting a full scholarship, the lucky fucker got a Lacrosse scholarship and was heading to Washington State in the fall.

Working at Ramones wasn't so bad, I often got left with doing deliveries because Donnie couldn't trust Bella to not ride his precious motorbike into a lamppost, and if I'm honest, I couldn't blame him. I was almost pleased for it, the rides were perfect to think.

I walked into Ramones looking at the trail of flour all over the floor. Bella was at work.

"How did you get flour every where this time Bella?" I saw my chestnut haired, pale faced friend exit the store room with flour smudged over her face, dusted over her hat and it covering the logo on her apron.

"This time it really wasn't my fault, Fucking Newton left a bag of open flour on the floor, I tripped I fell face first," Evidently. I smirked and left her to stumble through the kitchen.

"Oh you're on deliveries by the way," I checked my first orders to be sent out.

'Emmett McCarty, 92 Spartan Ave. 3 pizzas; one Dee Dee and two Johnny's.' was written in Bella's clumsy scrawl.

"Yo Rosie, coming in for a second?" Emmett met me at the gates to the McCarty house. He always waited there for his delivery; the guy's a pig that can't wait to eat.

"Can't; working," I smiled as he opened the box before I finished uploading.

"Five minutes wont hurt," yup he did it. He did the smile that got him anything he could ever want.

"Bitch, you know I can't resist that smile. Five minutes and them I have to head back and make sure Bella hasn't broken her neck." he laughed, knowing just how true it was.

**EmPOV**

Bella, Bella, Bella; a 3 legged donkey had more balance than that poor kid. It was always funny as fuck to watch though, Eddie gets all pissed when I laugh at her but come on, the girl is just so fucking funny when she falls, her face just goes all red you'd think she'd be used to it by now.

Rosie came and joined us up at the house you wouldn't think she was Jazz's little sister she seems a hell a lot older then him, and they look nothing a like - thank fuck for that is what I say. I'd tap that ass every which way from now 'til, well forever. She was tasty, sure she could lose Jazz's over sized hoodie, I bet she has banging tits. Fuck what did I care she was off limits, good tits or not, Jazz made it very clear on Rosalie's first day of high school that if any of us thought about tapping that he'd cut off our cocks, for some reason he was looking directly at me during this little off limits speech. I am a man of my word and never tired tapping that, though I have thought about it, a lot. I don't see the problem, if Eddiekins was all cool with Jazz fucking Alice why couldn't I fuck Rosalie. Talk about double standards.

"Look who I found standing on the street corner turning tricks for money to go college," I winked at Rose while I tried to avoid Jaspers scowl, he hated it when I made jokes about sex, his sister and money and I just ht a home round there. One nil team Emmett.

Money is a touchy subject for Jazz, it kills him knowing that his kid sister has to work to pay her way through college while he had a full scholarship to Washington State. Fuck it, we all know I'm not heading out to college come the fall, my grades are shit, I'm barely scraping by enough marks to stay on the Lacrosse team. Sure my dad could buy my way in to any school but why would I want him to, I'd just spend the next four yours in a frat doing what I'm doing now, just getting by until I join the family business. However life without my bitches is going to be boring. Edward and Jasper leave in the fall, leaving me with Elf, Miss Fast and Furious and Fork's very own stumbling natural disaster. Munching down on my fifth bit of pizza my cell buzzed.

'Same place and time? Katex'

Fuck yeah who the hell was I to pass up some good one on one time with sex kitten Kate Denali.

'See you there ;)'

One hour, perfect.

* * *

What is your Favorite Pizza? R&R :) x


	2. Double Dipping

**AN: Yay Chapter two... I nor AmyRamona own Twilight, we steal the character and put them in a more real world. Loving hearing what think so review and show the love to AmyRamona as well she does a great Rosalie. So peace out girl scout R&R please. **

**

* * *

EMPOV**

I've been fucking Kate for about 2 weeks… Fucking, not dating let's make that clear now. I usually treat girls like they would treat a tampon; dip in once and then throw away. Kate was a good lay and well worth double dipping the magic stick, that chick could do things with her tongue was out of this world. The thing is with Kate she doesn't understand that I have rep to protect; I can't be seen with the same girl too often. People will start to think that I'm going soft in my old age - oh God, people will think I'm ready to settle down. That is it; no more fucking Kate… I'll give her to the end of next week. Hey I may not have a good grade point average but I'm not a total idiot I want to get my lays worth out of her before I put her back on the shelve for good.

"Either play with him or leave him alone he doesn't like to be teased," Everyone at the lunch table went silent. She left him alone poor fella got all worked up for nothing. Well isn't this awkward. Kate sat with us at lunch today everybody acted like it wasn't as big a deal as it was; no one sits with me at lunch. She had her hands all over me, I sort of felt violated. Her hands rubbing over my jeans, I'm all for lunch time fucking but not all for lunch fucking in front of people where there is food - I don't mix my sex and food unless it involves whipped cream chocolate sauce and licking. I wish my friends shared my lunch room morals with the amount of face eating they do, it is seems they have forgotten the school can provide them with actual food. I now see why Rosalie spends time lunch in the auto shop.

Kate went in for a kiss, I brushed her off, I couldn't just leave Rosie there acting like a 7th wheel. Rose caught site of the brush off I

gave Kate and had a smirk in the corner of her lip. I shook Kate of my body and lent forward in my chair cutting off any contact with her.

"So my parents are out of town next weeken-" Before I could finish Jazz's eyes lit up.

"PAAARRRTYYY," he might be a stuck up prick some times but the boy knows how to party. I chuckled

"True dat my friend. We just need to find some one over a twenty one who will get us get us more alcohol, suggestions my bitches?"

"Rosie? You think Donnie will get us any?," Donnie was a crazy mother fucker and would do anything for a quick buck. When Rosalie

parted her lips to speak, Bella put down Eddie and answered for her.

"If Donnie wont, that new kid James at Ramones probably will, he dropped out of college and is looking to make some cash quick,"

Haha watch me make this bitch blush.

"Thank you, taking the time to come up for air and enlighten us with your information Bells." and there it was, that red stripe across

her cheeks. Team Emmett two nil.

"I think I know someone who can get us some other party aids… If you know what I mean," Kate chipped in, dude not cool.

"Yeah that shit might be cool for you and your cheerleading friends but we're not so into that. Anyway what is this all about who says

you were invited?" Point to team Alice. I chuckled, for someone so petite you wouldn't believe the mouth she had on her, my guessing

she's dirty talker during sex, note to self must ask Jazz if Alice is a dirty talker.

"Emmett you're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" Why does this chick feel the need to talk in pitches that only dogs

can hear? She stood from her seat, here we fucking go.

"Sit down Kate your making a scene,"

"Aren't you going to stand up for me?"

"Stand up for you? What are you 4 and can't fight you own fucking battles,"

"Emmett!"

"What Kate, you want me to tell Alice off for telling the truth?"

"So you're saying that I'm not invited to your party?" She was still standing and people were looking at us now. This is why I shouldn't

double dip.

"If I'm honest I couldn't give a shit either way,"

"That is it Emmett it over," Over? Had it even started? Wish someone had invited me to that conversation.

"What the fuck are you on about we weren't even together you crazy bitch, Sex doesn't mean we're dating" she stomped off thank fuck

for that.

"Sorry for losing you, your pussy Emmett." Bless Alice.

"Haha No worries kid, plenty of pussy where that came from. Her sister is single and home from college next week anyway. Blonde, big

tits," I winked and they all laughed.

"Anyway Alice, your decorating make it all pretty and shite, Eddiekins music, Jazz and Rosie spread the word,"

"So what are you doing, while were running around doing all this?"

"Why do you have to question everything Mr. Hale?"

"Bitches please it's my house, and I'm too God damn sexy to do any real work." It's true; I am one sexy mofo.

**RPOV**

I'd left Baby earlier than usual today, she was nearly finished and I was trying to drag the time out before I had to sell her. I dropped my plate of comfort food on the lunch table loudly, and waited a few seconds for everybody to acknowledge my existence.

"Hey guys." I muttered before sitting down and shovelling a hand fill of curly fries into my mouth.

A few moments after being immersed in my food I heard one pair less of smacking lips and looked up, my eyebrows furrowing when I noticed the brunette Denali sitting there. Were she and Emmett dating? Emmett had low standards.

"Either play with him or leave him alone he doesn't like to be teased," Emmett sounded genuinely frustrated, and I tried not to grin at the look of shock on Kate's face as she tentatively pulled her hand away from his lap.

Eugh, I was going to puke. Public displays of affection make me as sick as looking at those cars with LED's underneath. I was definitely going to throw up if they went back to tongue wrestling but Emmett didn't seem to up for it, instead eyeing my tray full of food ahead of his empty one.

"So my parents are out of town next weeken-" Emmett began and I prepared myself for Alice's attack of girly stuff.

"PAAARRRTYYY," my brother all but screamed like a little girl and I shook my head fondly.

"True dat my friend. We just need to find some one over a twenty one who will get us get us more alcohol, suggestions my bitches?"

Lazy bastard wanted us to do all the work.

"Rosie? You think Donnie will get us any?,"

"If Donnie wont, that new kid James at Ramones probably will, he dropped out of college and is looking to make some cash quick."

Bella responded with my exact answer, only breathy from the effort of pulling away from Edward's apparently magnetic lips.

"Thank you, taking the time to come up for air and enlighten us with your information Bells." Emmett sounded like an automatic voice

on a phone line when he aimed to embarrass.

"I think I know someone who can get us some other party aids… If you know what I mean," Kate chipped in. Ugh, fuck off fake tits.

"Yeah that shit might be cool for you and your cheerleading friends but we're not so into that. Anyway what is this all about who says

you were invited?" I loved how Alice never bit her tongue to keep from spilling her thoughts.

"Emmett you're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" Kate all but whimpered like a little poodle.

"Sit down Kate your making a scene,"

"Aren't you going to stand up for me?"

"Stand up for you? What are you 4 and can't fight you own fucking battles?"

"Emmett!"

"What Kate, you want me to tell Alice off for telling the truth?

"So you're saying that I'm not invited to your party?"

"If I'm honest I couldn't give a shit either way,"

"That is it Emmett it over." Dumb bitch probably didn't realise it hadn't even started, if it hadn't.

"What the fuck are you on about we weren't even together you crazy bitch, Sex doesn't mean we're dating" Yep, nothing had started.

There was always one girl that thought fucking was the equivalent to a huge diamond rock on her finger. I blame the fairy tales.

"Sorry for losing you, your pussy Emmett." Alice said.

Emmett chuckled "No worries kid, plenty of pussy where that came from. Her sister is single and home from college next week anyway. Blonde, big tits," I winked and I let out a false laugh. I could fit that category, if I wanted to.

"Anyway Alice, your decorating make it all pretty and shite, Eddiekins music, Jazz and Rosie spread the word,"

"So what are you doing, while were running around doing all this?" Jasper piped up.

"Bitches please it's my house, and I'm too God damn sexy to do any real work." I couldn't help but smile at his constant confidence as he swiped a curly fry from my tray and I pushed it toward the centre, inviting him to help himself.

He winked at me and spoke before fully swallowing "Rosie, this is why you're my favourite and don't have to do too much hard work." I laughed and shook my head but an unfamiliar heat spread up my back and across my cheeks.

* * *

**What do you do at Parties?**


	3. Emmett Surprise

We own nada, we just enjoy spicing them up a bit... So place tell us if you enjoy our spice and review

* * *

**EMPOV**

My balls were killing me; they'd probably gone blue with tension. It had been a week and the only action I'd gotten was from Jessica Stanley which was a half hearted blowjob. She didn't even swallow. Fucking snob, my baby gravy is the best in four countries. I was still waiting to meet the tasty Tanya, hopefully she could be the remedy to my funk.

My 'small gathering of friends' as I told my parents, was quickly approaching and I made sure that she knew about it and that her psycho sister knew she wasn't welcome. The worst cock block is having a used fun buddy walk in on you when you're doing her sister, unless they want to double team me.

Donnie came through on the booze front; I loved that mofo, not only does he make great fucking pizzas, he knows the best places for cheap, quality alcohol. Alice made my whole house sparkle and shine. It was creepy what that chick could do with so very little. She even had outfits for all of us. I found mine in the back of my door. I was going to look more like a sex God than usual, in my 1950's suave mother fucker pimp costume. I double checked my bedside table to see I was fully stocked and ready for action.

Kick off was in a few hours, and only Edward was here setting up his play list, while he played with his gadgets I got myself started on the JD and Coke.

"Yo bitch tits down this," I handed Eddie a strong drink poor, the poor kid wouldn't know what hit him.

"Fuck Emmett," he began after spitting it out and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeves, "what is that?" Hehe

"Emmett Surprise," I smiled broadly "JD, Vodka and with a dash of Coke and Lemonade. What does it taste like?"

"You didn't taste?"

"Hell no, it smelt like shit." Why do people continue to think that my brain is hidden away in the head of my dick? Just because I follow it like a compass, does not mean it's my soul source of intelligence.

"When the rest of them getting here I'm ready to start partying?" I began, changing the subject as my stomach growled. I'd have to order from Ramones.

"I called Bella a half hour ago, Rosalie is doing her hair and then they'll be here."

And by 'Rosalie is doing her hair' they meant Rosalie was strapped to a chair while Alice worked her crazy shit. When Alice was on a roll like that even Jazz was shit scared of her, I couldn't blame him she goes bat shit. Jasper told her to calm down when she threw her parents 20th anniversary party and she pinned him down and waxed off his snail trail while he was asleep the next night, no lotion or anything; poor bastard.

2 hours later Alice pulled up, what could one chick do for 2 hours? My poor Rosie. People flooded in after Alice did; a tiny leader of men. Perhaps it was that divine ass of hers. Hey, just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look.

Everything was going just as it always did, everyone seemed to be having a good time, and I was too when I spotted my blonde babe across the room wearing a tight white and black polka dot dress with red high heels and fishnet stockings. Her long hair tumbled down to the curve of her back to her smoking ass. I made my way across the room and slapped it's peachiness with a satisfying 'thwwack'.

"Well hello there," I whispered seductively in her ear, letting my breath drift down the curve of her neck.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" Rosalie's voice emerged from Tanya and I spluttered, taking my hands from her hips as she looked at me dumbfounded, an angry furrow in her blonde, poised brows. I hoped Jazz hasn't seen me slap her ass, if he had I was a dead sex god.

"Fuck Rosie, I'm sorry. I thought you was someone else. Shit, I'm really sorry."

I took a sip of my drink and looked down. Holy mother of shitting fuck. ROSALIE HAD TITS. I choked on my drink, legs as well. She had tits ass and legs how had I missed this.

"Rosie you look, fucking hot." Smooth bro, smooth. But no way she do not just Bella on me.

"Thanks I think."

"Where have you been hiding those all these years?" I let me eyes took a good at her chest and my pants felt a little tighter.

"Hiding from perverts like you," She reached to pull my chin up so I was now looking at her eyes instead of her tits. Huh who know she had blue eyes?

"Sorry… you really do look amazing Rosiepie, Can I get you a drink?" One Emmett surprise coming her way.

"Hell no, Edward warned us about your 'Emmett Surprise', I'll get my own drink."

Fucking kill joy Cullen. On that note I thought I saw my new fuck buddy walk in the door. Unless Rosalie had a twin sister and they were both cock blocking me.

"Looks like you're pussy just walked in the door, later Em." I watch Rose walk away.

"Hey Rosalie," she turned. "Save me a dance?" she smiled, pearls behind red lipstick and nodded.

I grabbed an Emmett surprise and walked over to Tina? Tammy? Tanya - that's the one.

"Welcome to Casa de McCarty, I'm Emmett and I'll your host this evening."

"Oh so you're Emmett? I've heard a lot about you."

I cocked an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yeah and F.Y.I, I don't do sloppy seconds." Damn Kate.

"There is nothing sloppy about my second's baby," I winked at her as she took my Emmett surprise. That's right when it comes to my lines I have both cheese and crackers.

**RPOV**

I drove quickly from Ramones that evening to Alice's house, or as I liked to call it on days like these: The Torture Chamber.

The sinister looking black zipped bag that Bella had shoved into the backseat of Baby that morning sat there still and I felt myself look at it in the mirror on more than one occasion, suspicious of it growing legs and absorbing me through its zipper teeth.

"Calm the fuck down," Bella said, looking up from her phone which no doubt held dirty texts from Edward "There's no monster waiting for you in there."

"No, but there is a fashion monster waiting for me just down the road." Bella chuckled before going back to her phone as it beeped.

Alice was waiting on her porch step when we arrived, jumping up the moment I parked Baby. She was grinning, the sadist liked my fear like a little chihuahua.

She ran up to me, holding onto both of my arms which hung at my side as she bounced up and down. "I'm so excited! You won't regret this; I promise."

Suddenly her big grin turned into a sad little pout "Why don't you look excited?"

I felt like a deer in the headlights, Alice should have known that I didn't enjoy what she called fun. From behind Alice, Bella was waving her arms and silent screaming into her hands in a way that I thought made her look like she was on crack but soon realised that she was trying to make me act more enthusiastic.

I bounced a little as I let a smile dance at my lips "Woo!" This seemed to be enough enthusiasm for Alice as she began to grin again.

"Good, now go get your dress." She smiled as she nodded to Baby before skipping up her porch steps.

"I've got a surprise for you both." Alice said as she walked up the stairs and toward her bedroom, she then stood at her closet door and stroked it as if it were sacred before opening the door.

I poked my head around the side of the door as Bella walked in, expecting the tiny closet not to be able to fit us all in but was shocked to be looking in on a clothes store and a cosmetics counter combined. Shit, she really was going to have fun with all of this new torture supply.

"Nobody was using the room next door so we knocked it through," she grinned as she looked at it, probably even more excited than the first time she'd seen it "Do you like it?"

The walls were white with rows of florescent lights along the ceiling and the furniture was black; a long cabinet took up the back and side walls, various mirrors were along the walls above the cabinets and little tables holding cosmetics that didn't fit in the cabinet were scattered around in the free space around the room. Plush, rotating chairs were around the room and along the other wall was a rack with all of her clothes hanging on them, her shoes set underneath. I'd never realised how serious Alice's obsession was until then.

I nodded as I looked through some of the things on the cabinet "You're not going to use all of this on me, are you?" I laughed nervously, it wouldn't surprise me if she tried.

"Rose, I'm an artist; my job is to make my canvas look more beautiful, not cover it up. Of course I'm not going to cover your pretty face with everything I own." She rolled her eyes as if I were being ridiculous before going and sitting on a chair, pulling another closer to her and patting it for me.

"Let's get started Barbie." I settled into the chair, and was scared shitless when I felt myself falling down backwards.

"What the fuck, Alice?"

"You're taller than me, this makes it easier. Besides it will relax you."

"Falling to your death is far from relaxing. What Bella is doing is relaxing, can't you do her first?" Bella was busy spinning around in a chair.

"Shut up and close your eyes." Alice ignored me and I felt her lift my head lightly push my hair out of my face, and twist it loosely beneath my neck before brushes and sponges touched my face.

Then the torture began, pointy little nails digging into my arm. My eyes flew open.

"Oh, you're awake." Alice said innocently "I want to do your hair before I finish it." I tried to pull myself up from the awkward position the chair had left me in to look in the mirror. Before I could glance Alice stopped me.

"You're not looking until I'm done." Smug bitch.

Bella's phone rang and I saw that she was already ready as she ran to grab it.

"Hello, I miss you too, Alice is doing Rose, no her hair you moron, we'll be there after." Bella's conversation soon turned into a game of 'No, you hang up first' and I fought the urge to vomit as my head flew back unnaturally.

"Alice, I swear to God; you tug my hair one more time and I'll set my monkey wrench on your GHD's."

Alice gasped and pouted before gently grabbing section of my hair and pulling it lightly through the irons and twisting it before gliding it downwards.

After Bella revealed the dress she'd bought for me to wear and I got dressed we left the house. Before I could get into the party Alice attacked me once again, pulling the tender flesh under my eye to sketch onto my eye apparently.

"If I'd prepared you, you wouldn't have let me." Alice shrugged afterwards.

They'd both left me feeling awkward to go and find their boyfriends and I tried to act natural even though I was completely out of my depth, in heels that made me feel more unnaturally tall than ever. Eric had actually gaped up at me and fled. I must have looked hideous. I was just about to leave when a pain shot through my ass cheek followed by Emmett's 'sexy voice' drifting down my neck and warming it.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" My voice had raised by a few hundred pitches as I turned to look at him and then gulped. Fuck he looked good, like some 1950's gangster.

"Fuck Rosie, I'm sorry. I thought you was someone else. Shit, I'm really sorry." Yeah, I should have known he wouldn't have paid me attention on purpose.

He took a sip of his drink, probably that disgusting 'Emmett Surprise' that Edward had warned us about and then choked - definitely his drink.

"Rosie you look, fucking hot." I tried not to blush, he was always making me blush lately and half of me detested it, the other half could get used to it.

"Thanks I think."

"Where have you been hiding those all these years?" was he seriously looking me up and down?

"Hiding from perverts like you," I reached for his stubbly skin and it tickled my finger

"Sorry… you really do look amazing Rosiepie, Can I get you a drink?" One Emmett surprise coming her way.

"Hell no, Edward warned us about your 'Emmett Surprise', I'll get my own drink."

I saw Emmett's gaze shift from me to the door and followed it. Some beautiful blonde had walked in, and hell, even I'd fuck her.

"Looks like you're pussy just walked in the door, later Em." I said sadly, but I wasn't sure why. This was Emmett, and Emmett was a slut and it was why we loved him.

"Hey Rosalie," he called out and I turned "Save me a dance?" I smiled and nodded, but he'd forget when the night was out and he was fucked on shots and the blonde.

What is you favorite fancy dress costume ?


	4. No Breaky Jasper

Hello ... We still own nada, I wish I owned Emmett, me and him would be BFFs. As always read and review I love to hear your thoughts

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hey Rosalyn, I need to ask you something." Royce slurred at me.

"My name is Rosalie." I corrected him.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He simultaneous winked and burped. Hot.

"Yeah, and I'm still not quite over the pain. Bye Royce." I smiled before shuffling away in those ridiculous heels.

"Rosie baby, don't leave me this way!" Royce called out, his voice breaking a little.

I chuckled as I manoeuvred my way up Emmett's winding stairs, between couples dry humping every few steps. No matter how many doors I opened, I couldn't find an empty bathroom. Only bedrooms with couples fucking. It amazed me how many bedrooms Emmett's family had. Only three of them lived there and they rarely had visitors who stayed there. Alice and Edward's family were the same. Rich people had so much money, yet so little sense. They could have ceiling swimming pools but choose to take up all this space with bedrooms for horny, acne ridden teenagers to fuck in.

I opened another door, Emmett's room, and sure enough there was another couple fucking on Emmett's couch. They didn't seem to care or notice that I'd walked in so I peeked around the corner to make sure that his bathroom hadn't suddenly moved. I was just about to make a run for it and finally get to pee when I noticed the guy had a little red apple tattooed onto the plumpest part of his ass cheek and was transported to Emmett showing us all his new tattoo in the back of his jeep while he let Alice drive, shaking his naked ass in my face and singing the line 'apple bottomed jeans' repeatedly.

"Fuck, oh my god, Emmett, shit." I spluttered before slamming the door behind me, resting my back against it as tried to get over the shock. Fucking Emmett got the girl again.

I began to laugh uncontrollably as I realised how amusing the situation was, falling back into the door and sliding down as I wobbled on the heels. My laughter soon turned to sobs as I rested my head on my knees.

Why did Emmett have to be such a whore? Why did the only guy who ever made me feel good about myself probably use all the same lines to make other girls feel the same way?

I jabbed at my eyes with the palm of my hands, feeling pathetic. They were covered in black when I pulled them away and I resisted the urge to clean them off against my dress like I usually would with oil and overalls. I was out of my depth.

I got up to leave and getting down the stairs slowed down my escape, I had to turn my foot to the side to balance on the thin steps. I stumbled on the last stair, thinking that I'd gotten the hang of it and one more stair wouldn't be a problem.

I tripped into Royce's hard back, squashing my nose uncomfortably into his shoulder blade. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and tried to rush off.

"You're falling for me." Royce called out over a remixed Kanye West track, winking as I turned to look at him. I smiled and shook my head, trying to dismiss his words and leave but he grabbed my arm, spinning me to face him, but all I saw was Emmett, standing at the top of the stairs like a confused, adorable baboon as his eyes connected with mine and he finished doing up his pants. His eyes flickered to Royce's hand holding my wrist. But then Tanya was there, wrapping her little bracelet covered wrists around his waist and suddenly the sight of Royce didn't make me so sick.

Royce's muffled voice broke into my conscious "Can you hear me in that pretty head of yours?"

"No." I said "Dance with me?" A grin broke across his sweaty face.

"So you did hear me." He spun me, pulling my arm above my head and dropped his hand to my stomach, pulling my ass against his crotch and I tried not to pull away, instead pushing into him as I swayed to the music closing my eyes to block out how awkward I felt.

He was whispering into my ear and I assumed he was using some shitty line on me, but Emmett was still looking at Tanya was gone so I smiled and asked 'What?'.

"Let's go find a room." He repeated louder this time, and pulled me toward the stairs. I yanked my hand from his grip and he grabbed it again.

I pushed at his chest with my free hand "No." I said through gritted teeth "Not a chance in hell."

**EMPOV**

I heard the door open as I slid in and out of the beautiful Tanya. It didn't matter to me in the slightest. Sex was an art and art should be displayed, especially art that I'm good at.

"Fuck, oh my god, Emmett, shit." The door slammed shut just as I turned my head to it. Rosalie had watched me fuck someone and it made me want her more. Tanya giggled underneath me until I pulled out of her, jumping up to put my shirt back on.

She aw'ed "You shy Emmett? Don't let this ruin our fun." I ignored her, pulling my Superman boxers on and jumping to keep my balance.

She groaned "Can't finish what you started, huh?"

"Not right now, no."

"You can't be so sure that you'll have another opportunity." I looked at her as I draped my tie around my shoulders, lifting my collar up and sliding it under before placing my hat on my head.

"There will be other opportunities." I winked, stepping into my pants and pulling them up as I left the room.

I stood at the railing of the stairs, scoping the place out of Rosalie as I pulled the zip up and began to thread the belt through the loops.

Why did my parents have to buy such a big house? It made it damn near impossible to find what you wanted, needed to find. Mike Newton passed out on Jessica Stanley's tits, he looked green. Part of me wanted him to puke on her lovely lady lumps; karma for not swallowing my baby gravy. On the other hand I didn't want a piece of art to become a resting place for Newton's puke.

Little hands around my waist startled me, bloody Tanya. But I didn't stop her, couldn't reject her twice in one night.

But then I saw Rosalie, and Tanya's feeling's didn't matter anymore. There she was in all her goodness with who was that fucker? Some bitch from the hockey team who thought he was royalty. Maybe he wasn't so bad, Rose didn't seem to mind his hands all over her, and she was a good judge of character. But his hands were on her luscious ass that made a satisfying noise when I slapped it. My ass, I almost wanted to cock my leg and spray up her.

Her face turned from a smile to a grimace as he tried to lead her to the stairs, and my anger seemed justified as I rushed down the stairs to help her, all chivalrous and fuck.

"Not a chance in hell." Rosie said all strong and independent as always, she didn't need my help. But I wanted to anyway, nobody ever did.

"Dude get your hands off her." I said, hitting him in the back in what could have been friendly had I not wanted to break his spine.

"We're a little busy." Royce said, dismissing me completely.

"One more time, get your hands off her." I tried to be calm.

"Do you know who I fucking am? I'm Royce King dude. I get what I want." He could not be serious.

"Well right now you want some fresh air, and certainly sir, you're welcome to it." I said, grabbing him by the back of his collar and shoving him out the door.

"You go near her again and I'll rip your balls off with pliers and keep them in a jar, got it?"

"What you got a hard on going for the Hale tease," Okay, I thought I was going to be the bigger man and tell the fucker to walk but that shit tipped me over the edge, he had no right to even think about her. Speaking about her was a crime.

I punched him square in the face, twice, his nose crunching in a satisfying way. He'd know better than to mess with Emmett fucking McCarty and co. in the future.

Rosalie was where I left her when I walked back in, I wiped my knuckles against my shirt. Alice wouldn't be happy.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I could have taken care of it myself, I don't know what happened." I wanted to hug her close and tell her to stop being ridiculous, I was only too happy to wade on in and give a helping hand. I needed to get some anger out with all this sexual tension anyway.

"And I'm sorry for walking in on you and Tanya before." She had nothing to apologise for.

"Shit Rose, I should be the one saying sorry to you, you really didn't need to see that," She didn't seem convinced.

"Lets call it even?" I gave her my Emmett smile no chick could resist it not even Miss Hale, I hoped.

"So Rosie, do I get my dance now? You promised." She probably thought I'd forget like I normally do, but not tonight. Eddie changed the song to a slow one and Rose looked as awkward as I felt.

"Oh come on, come here. I promise to keep both my hands where you can see them at all times," I smiled and pulled her closer.

"I can't see them." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You thought I'd forget, didn't you?" she nodded into my chest.

"I'd never for get about you baby girl," I was pretty drunk so it was more swaying out of rhythm to the music then actual dancing. I rested my chin on her head.

Her head rested in the crook of my shoulder. "Your hair smells good, like cinnamon." Fuck, I couldn't stop sniffing her. It sounded like I had a cold.

I could feel her lips against my neck like tiny little kisses. I kissed her forehead. This time she really did kiss my neck, I moved down to press my lips against her nose and she kissed my chin.

That was it nowhere else to move them to the lips, this was it.

Her lips always looked so chapped and dry at school but I have felt nothing softer. I didn't know how she felt about tongues and I struggled to keep mine in my mouth. I decided it was okay as her tongue pressed against my top lip, I opened my mouth and my tongue met hers.

Suddenly I froze. No Emmett No. No breaky Jasper. Bad sexy Emmett and his charming nature. I couldn't fucking break that promise I made. I was Emmett McCarty and I did not break promises in exchange for all the hymens I broke, or delicately parted as I liked to put it.

I left, practically ran with my tail between my legs to my bedroom where I rested my face against the mirror in my bathroom.

"Dumbass, fucking idiot slut." I chided my reflection.

* * *

Have you ever broken a promise?


	5. Beautiful Bastard Boy

**Two Chapters in one days. Yay. We still own fuck all. Please review and give love to Lemonshewrote she does amazing work.  
**

**

* * *

EMPOV**

It had been three fucking days and Rosie was still fucking avoiding me. I'd fucked everything up, I'd lost one of my best friends and if I didn't keep my mouth shot I'd eventually lose them all in a domino effect, and my balls too.

I wish she'd speak to me, it hurt more than the time Edward hit me in the cock with his lacrosse stick, the only difference was this time I didn't have to worry about whether or not my dick still worked. I knew it did because every time I saw Rosie my dick did a merry jig of joy.

Just this morning she got out of Jasper's car, in a grey thin sweater that was too big for her and the neckline fell down on one side, showing her shoulder and I swear to God I nearly jizzed in my pants right there. It was downright humiliating.

Tonight was movie night, and she'd be there. It would be the death of me if she was wearing that fucking sweater too.

I decided a cold shower would be a good idea before she arrived. I turned my iPod up as loud as it would go in it's dock, selecting a play list at random before jumping in the shower.

I made sure to lather up properly, I'd had lacrosse practise today and felt the need to smell good in the presence of Rosalie, even if I doubted she cared.

I finally hopped out of the shower 30 minutes later and Shania Twain was blasting from the docks. This was sure to lift my spirits so I put some socks on and ran downstairs to dance around my living room where there was wooden flooring.

'Man, I feel like a woman, bam ba bam ba ba' I sang into the small mirror on the wall, shaking my ass in time with the 'ba ba's' as I dried my back off.

A tiny cough came from behind me and I span on my sock. Fuck. Rosalie stood there, a smile playing at her lips despite her sad blue eyes. The others followed her in and I quickly wrapped my towel tighter.

"Any sex changes you forgot to tell us about?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to appeal to a wider market." I answered his question with a wink as he flopped down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home motherfucker."

"I always do," He grinned back at me "Now get me some chips!"

"Get them yourself, pig."

"Go get dressed, you make me sick." Jasper butted in before sitting in my seat across the room.

"Bitch, by the time I'm dressed you better be out of my chair."

When I came back downstairs they were already watching the movie 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' or something.

"Nice to see you waited for me." I muttered, settling into my seat that Jasper had rightly evacuated.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett, we're trying to watch this." Alice hissed.

A dead silence fell across the room and made me feel uncomfortable. I fidgeted in the chair. I found myself watching her more than the movie. Her hair was piled on her head, aside from a loose strand that rested on her uncovered shoulder. She was wearing that silly sweatshirt again. Her head rested on her knee as she stared at the screen unblinking.

"How does it feel Harry, when you see Ginny with Dean?" The pretty witch girl's sobbing voice asked.

"It feels like this." Mr Magic Whizz Kid replied. At least someone knew how they and others felt.

"Why the fuck doesn't he just tell Ginny how he feels and get it out there?" Rosie spoke for the first time since she arrived. Her eyes stayed fixated on the screen but I felt like her question was aimed at me. Why else would she get so worked up over a fucking film about kids who go to some school and make magic? I wish my school was like that, I might actually pass something.

"Maybe it's because it's his best friends sister and he might not feel good enough for her, because she's a pure blood and he isn't." that's right, I'm not just a pretty face or a hot piece of apple branded ass, I know my Harry Potter.

Things didn't get any better, even with my wonderful understanding of Harry Potter. She wouldn't even deliver my pizza's anymore, instead sending Bella, who dropped the majority of my orders. Pizza just isn't quite right when the topping is stuck to the top of the box and all you have to eat is the crust.

I couldn't even acknowledge how loaded my balls were without wincing, all loaded but nowhere to fire. I'd probably gained 5 pounds on ball weight alone. Worst cockblock ever to see your best friends little sisters face when trying to dip the magic stick, more so when you know that if you ever try and dip the magic stick in said sister you lose said magic stick.

I went to grab a grape from her tray, she always let me steal food off her tray.

"Emmett, you touch one item of food on my tray and I'll let the air of the tires of your beloved jeep." well that was a knew one.

"Not Gloria!" I breathed.

"Fuck this, I'm going to work on Baby." and she was leaving me, just like I'd left her. The others didn't stop violating her to say goodbye to her.

"Later, Baby Girl." I smiled to nothing. No pearly whites for me today. I watched her walk away, her ass covered by Jazz's huge hoodie. Almost momentarily after she was out of sight my phone bleeped.

'Why would Harry feel he wasn't good enough for Ginny? She's not an elitist bitch.'

I clicked to reply 'Maybe Ron made Harry feel he wasn't good enough because Harry is a man whore and doesn't know what to do with the magic feeling he gets from Ginny because he doesn't want to treat her the way he does with other girls.'

**RPOV**

He could not be serious 'Maybe Harry should man up.' I replied before turning off my phone, this was more Emmett than I could deal with today, but as I was looking in the wind shield mirror I saw Emmett striding into the garage.

Emmett knelt down beside the car, peering into the window as I tried to ignore him "What happened to working on her?" he asked softly.

"She's finished, has been for a while, I'm not ready to let go."

"Maybe you need something else to hold onto." he said.

"Maybe. Shame it pushes me away." I sighed.

"What if it holds onto you too?"

"It might freak me out of an un-animated object held onto me."

"But an un-animated object pushing you away is normal?" he scoffed, he actually fucking scoffed.

"Why do you always have to be such a smart ass? Just leave me alone, Emmett? It's not like it's something you've never done before." I rolled up the window to Baby and for a second I thought the window was going to cut his fingers off.

He just stayed there for a while, watching me and making me feel uncomfortable. But then the beautiful, bastard boy left and I could cry alone. Almost as equally humiliated as at the party, at least this time no-one could see me.

* * *

Do you like Harry potter? If so What one is you favorite one?


	6. Man I Feel Like A Woman

And we are back people of the universe and all the other places too. Been a while I know, Amiisaur (Yeah she changed her name) and I have super busy with stuffs, okay I lie ... She has i haven't . Please enjoy and review means a lot to both Amiisaur and myself

But to show that we are not trying to steal for SM I have to tell you we don't own anything that isn't ours(which make sense)

* * *

EPOV

It was Thursday night and you know what that means Razzmatazz time, every Thursday my and my bitches got to Razzmatazz, this time it was karaoke night. I am the king of karaoke, the ladies love a man that can sing. I needed new material, to step up the game a bit. Rosie had made it clear she wanted to be left alone so tonight was the night some lucky lady was going to ride the Emmett magic love train. I began to wonder if there were enough women in the world to satisfy my needs.

It was my week to be the chauffer, I hated being the driver it meant that I couldn't bribe Alan the bar man into sticking a shot of jack in my coke, I'd never risk the safety of those precious mother fuckers. I arrived at casa de Cullen around 7.30, picking up el fuck bunnies Bella and Edward. They didn't even bother saying 'hi', just got into the back and started making out. Kinda rude if you ask me.

"Yeah, hi guys, I'm good thanks, how are you?" I mumbled under my breath, they obviously didn't hear me. It was only a short drive to the Hale house but fucking hell it drags when you're just sat there and the only thing you can hear is people smacking lips. Alice and Jasper pilled in the back Alice on Jazz's lap, it was the only way we'd all fit in one car. Rosalie got in the front with me.

"Hey, how's tricks kid?"

"Fine," short and to the point. She turned on the stereo cranking it up a few notches, God why didn't I think of that. She was the full package; beautiful and smart and she liked cars. Fucking perfection.

Razzmatazz was packed again, not really a surprise since this was the only place to actually go in this shitty little town. The scary thing is I can see my self being Burt in 30 years time, Burt is this old guy with a grey goatee. He sits under the dart board looking at all the hot ass that comes in.

Hyper active Alice was already picking her song and dragging Jazz to get drinks, she was none stop all the time. Jasper had to have some serious stamina to keep up with her. I'd have to give him a pat on the back later.

She came back with slips of paper to fill. "What are you singing Emmett?" her voice was so high with excitement it was almost hard to hear her.

"Lets just say I'm gonna bust some new moves and get a little honey," I eyed up some nice blondes in the corner. Rosie made a disgusted noise and moved towards the bar. Fucking hell can a guy do nothing right. Alice pulled Bella towards the stage already picking her song for her. Bella has about much grace as fairy elephant but when she got on stage she could almost pull off having coordination, you know apart from when she first clambered onto the little stage and nearly fell flat on her face. She might not talk much either, to be honest who can get a word in edge ways with Alice about, but Bells had quite a voice on her.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

Bella almost made Leona Lewis acceptable, her eyes never left Edward's; it was sickening. What's more sickening is Edward singing to her all gooie eyed and loved up with songs that fit them together. I think he actually had a tear in his eye.

_Skipping and a jumping _

_In the misty morning fog with _

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you _

_My brown eyed girl, _

_You my brown eyed girl._

For a second there I had to look at Bella to realise she had brown eyes, I'd been so trained on not lusting after her that I'd never fully noticed the colour of her eyes.

I hate people in love. Alice was jumping up in Roses face like a Chihuahua on speed, clapping her hands together in a blur.

She was going to sing, she rarely sings she doesn't think she has a nice voice but fuck she couldn't be more wrong. She stood in the spot light with the expression that she was either going to beat a bitch or burst in to tears.

Her voice was magic. Husky, yet angelic. I was so caught up in the sound I didn't notice the words she was singing, until I noticed she was looking at me intensely. So intensely I actually looked behind me to check if it were someone else.

_You become,_

_Somebody else,_

_'Round everyone else_

_Your watchin' your back,_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin' to be cool,_

_You look like a fool to me._

She would never sing this song around people without a reason, she hated that she loved it, it was even in her 'Extra Guilty' play list. She was telling me to man the fuck up and quit making life so complicated.

RPOV

It was stupid to be so afraid to sing here. On the rare occasion that I did it was always the same people; my best friends and the drunks who thought every karaoke singer was talented. But it made me nervous. I didn't like the idea of being laughed at because I couldn't do something, it was taunting.

I'd already excited Alice, so I had to do it. At least that was the excuse I used to convince myself into doing it. I really just wanted to sing angry, embarrassing chick wannabe rock at Emmett, because it was better than talking to him.

I held my breath once I finished singing and didn't breathe again until I reached our table in the corner where Alice was trying desperately to whistle with her pinkies in her mouth, and Bella sat 'wooing' at me while the boys clapped and Emmett stood making gorilla noises as he fist pumped the air.

"Shut up you guys." I blushed, pulling the straw into my mouth and sipping on my coke, staring at it so hard I went cross-eyed.

A bunch of drunk frat guys got up and sang the YMCA, along with flashing as I watched Emmett swagger off to sign up for the song he wanted to sing. I tried not to make it obvious how disappointed I felt; he hadn't got it.

The frat guys got off the stage in a conga line, leaving the Razzmatazz the same way and Jasper stood, attempting to pull up the jeans that seemed to work as corsets for his legs; his calves seemed tinier than my wrists. He gave up, holding his hand out to Alice and pulling her up as he spun her under his arm and followed her to the stage where he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

_They say our love won't pay the rent_

_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the things we go._

Jasper sang carelessly, the words floating off his lips as Alice swayed, her dress swinging around her knees which started bouncing when she joined in.

_Babe_

_I got you babe, _

_I got you babe._

Her voice continued, tone deaf as always bless her, I envied that she didn't care what anyone thought of her, because she was having fun.

_I got flowers in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring_

_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared, you're always around._

Alice returned to the table still humming the song painfully out of tune while other people sang. Emmett came back to the table, smiling sheepishly to himself. I didn't care why and I definitely wasn't going to ask him why. I stretched my legs out, turning my head with a yawn and staring at a wall to avoid his gaze. Something nudged my foot and startled me. When I turned Emmett was staring at me, his eyebrow raised. I glared at him before standing and walking over to the bar. How dare he not understand. I had to make him.

I slammed the pen against the surface a little too hard as I heard Emmett's booming voice crooning embarrassingly from behind me.

_I can make your bed rock_

_I can make your bed rock, girl._

I rolled my eyes, and propped myself on a stool, leaning back and scanning the room to see which sad sap he was singing at. I followed his gaze until I couldn't see past the inconvenient wall halfway through the room. I settled on watching him, he was always amusing, no matter what he did, even if I was angry at him. Suddenly his head turned to my direction as he pointed in my direction, his head bobbing with the music in a nodding motion. He was so cringe worthy that it made me giggle. I tried pressing my lips together into a flat line.

_I hate to see her go, he pressed his fist to his eyes, pouting as he pretended to cry._

_But I love to watch her leave, his eyes lit up, a perverted grin on his lips._

_But I keep her running back and forth like a soccer team, his finger swung from left to right, like a choirs conductor._

_Cold as a winters day,_

he wrapped his arms around himself, pretending to shiver.

_Hot as a summer's eve_, and now he began taking off his shirt, throwing it at the 40-something, red haired woman nearby.

Emmett McCarty theif, he pointed his thumbs to his chest and I stopped taking notice of what the hell he was singing, aware of only how the light hit his toned flesh.

Eventually Emmett hopped off the stage, walking toward the red head and kissing her on the cheek as she gave him his shirt back. He pushed his arms through it and pulled it over his head as he walked back. I'd never noticed how tightly his t-shirts fit before, sleeves not quite covering his arms and the hem showing a little bit off his snail trail. I needed to stop thinking about his snail trail.

The red head and her friend jumped on stage next, singing 'Like a Virgin'. "Pfft, they wouldn't know what being a virgin would be like if it smacked them in the face several times." I thought to myself angrily.

The guy at the edge of the stage who was calling out who was to sing next barely got to finish my name before I was on the stage. If Emmett didn't get this one I'd have to speak to him face to face, and fuck that would be difficult.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_EPOV_

This song sounded strangely familiar to me, but I couldn't think why until I heard Rosie sing the next few lyrics.

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun, fun._

Her hips bumped to each side in time with the 'fun's'. Suddenly I remembered movie night, when she'd walked in on me singing and dancing to that song. I saw that her clothes were a lot more tight fitting than usual. She was trying to get my attention, the realisation dawned on me. She didn't have to get my attention, she had it constantly.

* * *

What's your karaoke song? Come one everyone has one.


	7. Emmy Monster

What is this... a new chapter ? I Know it has been FOREVER but amylala (yeah she changed her Ffn name again) and I have been busy. But we are working on getting updated sooner. Anyways go check out amylala's other stories she is fantabulous. She also had made outfits for this fic go check them out on her profile

Also go check out .Fingers she did a banner for OVBE which is amazing. Review share with me your thoughts.

And remember amylala and I own nothing.

* * *

RPOV

I heard Emmett's somehow softly booming voice calling after me seconds after the night breeze hit my face a long with a few drops of rain. I froze in place, almost hovering between running off and running toward him. Instead he walked in front of me, standing in front of me, his face eerily serious and serene all at once. I probably looked like a deer in the headlights, my eyes certainly hurt enough to be bulging out of my head.

"You forgot this." Emmett broke the comfortable silence that I'd probably imagined as he placed the strap of my messenger bag over my shoulder, smoothing the rough material as he seemed to be chewing something over in his mind. I nodded, as I watched his hand intently. Eventually sliding it between my hip and waist to rest on the small of his back as his head fell against my shoulder and my stomach tangled into knots as his warm, minty breath brushed against my neck and my breath actually fucking hitched. He said my name quietly, as if in resolution as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

His thumb brushed in small circles on my back and I tried to take a shaky deep breath without being too obvious; apparently I was because he pulled his head back searching my face while his hands stayed firmly on my back "Am I crushing you again?" I shook my head in response, hoping he'd come closer again and he did, almost, instead resting his chin on my head "What's happening?"

I moved my nose from where it was smothered into his chest, replacing it with my cheek "Well there's war, and there are probably thousands of babies being born right this second and the same amount of people dying and right now Alice is probably singing like a cat with a chest infection while Jasper tears up like a proud mama and Edward and Bella suck face and -"

"You get more sarcastic when you're nervous." Emmett interrupted me.

"Sorry." I said, muffled by his chest as I tried to shut myself up by pushing my face against him.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile "It's okay, I like knowing that I'm not the only one nervous right now. I'm not usually nervous, and this is extra unnerving."

"You're nervous?" I asked, muffled once more. His chin moved against my head as he nodded. "Why?"

"Because," He began, interrupted with a sigh "I'm about to ask you something and it makes me nervous that you might not answer with what I'm hoping for."

This time I nodded against him "Well, if you ask then the faster you'll know and the longer you won't need to feel nervous for." I offered.

"True." he said, followed by silence as a couple of people walked out of the Razzmatazz. He began again after they'd gone "Was there something behind the songs you sang tonight? You don't usually sing…"

"Yes." I blurted out, squeezing my eyes closed, waiting for the impact of something I wasn't sure of. It couldn't be good though.

"Good," he replied at first, before remembering something "I'm a slut though, you know that?"

"Yeah, and bears shit in the woods. I know you Emmett, and I trust you, and if you break my trust you know I'll break your precious balls." I winced at the thought, I was trying to blasé and it was difficult as fuck.

Emmett laughed a little, "It's a good thing I won't be breaking your trust anytime soon then, huh?"

EmPOV

I could practically feel the bounce in my step and it was more than a little embarrassing. Emmett McCarty did not fucking saunter. I couldn't help it though, I was so happy that I almost burst into a run when my saunter to the workshop took too long for my liking. Rosalie Hale fucking wanted me, and it was way more exciting because this time I wanted her too, not in the way I'd wanted chicks in the past, but in every way. I was about to burst into fucking song.

Walking through the workshop door I bounded straight up to her, that's right, bounded, like a dog, and wrapped my arms around her as I pressed our lips together, my tongue running between hers and parting them so that I could feel her breath in my mouth. Her breath that came with giggles

"What's funny?" I asked pulling my head away and trying not to show how hurt I truly felt.

"This," She said as she looked around her "I'm stood in the school work shop making out with my older brother's best friend." Her giggles stopped and she suddenly looked unsure "And nothing has felt more right, for me at least?"

I didn't reply with words instead attached myself to her lips once more. I knew it couldn't be my kissing, I've always kept the ladies running back to the Emmy Monster; but Rosie was the exception to most ladies and that's where my insecurities came from.

Rosie hooked her long fingers through the belt loops in my jeans as she returned my kiss, backing away from me and pulling me to her until her back rested against her car. Fuck, a kiss had never made me so hard and I nearly shot my load just because of the way her hands slid under the hem of my t-shirt and her jagged little nails scraped against the flesh on my hip as my hands rested on the back of her thighs, lifting her onto the bonnet while her thighs hugged my hips.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. Not here, not you," I shook my head as I backed away from her, Little Emmett practically crying. I couldn't just fuck her against her car in the work shop, I was pretty sure her V Card was still fully intact and I just couldn't do that to her, I probably wouldn't be able to even if she wasn't still in possession of the big V. It just wasn't going to happen, I didn't want to totally wreck the car that she was so attached to.

But then she was looking all fucking hurt, her almost violet eyes pooling with tears while her lip quivered and her jaw hardened. "Its fine, I get it. You want me. But only when your usual pussy is otherwise occupied."

"Fuck no." I blurted it out and sounded like I was pissed off with her which I think led to the little line that formed between her eyebrows. "No." I said again more softly "I want you, so fucking much, but not like this. You're too fucking good for this.

"So, you don't want to, to fuck me?" Those last two words sounded so fucking good if I forgot that the look on her face was breaking my heart.

"Yeah that's right I don't want to fuck you. I want it to be more then that. Definitely not me fucking you against your car in the school workshop."

Suddenly she changed the subject "Why did you leave me at the party?" Because I'm a stupid cunt who wanted to rip of your clothes but was too much of a pussy to do it because I didn't want to break a promise to your hypocrite of a brother.

"Because I was trying to a good friend and I didn't want to break a promise which could have ended up with me without a dick and what ever this is wouldn't be as much fun if both of us have vaginas," She was laughing, her nose crinkling a little as she looked down.

"What changed?"

"The fact that I don't care I might lose my cock I want to be with you," She kissed me again, cute little pecks on my jaw.

"Rosie do you want to do dinner tonight?" That come out in a bit of a rush.

"Is Emmett McCarty asking a girl out on a actual date?" This bitch makes me crazy.

"Depends, if the answers yes or not."

"If it's a no?"

"By do dinner I mean you come to my house in you Ramones uniform handing me boxes of pizza in exchange for cash."

"If it's a yes?"

"I pick you up and take you out to dinner and be a perfect gentlemen all night."

"Let's do dinner then." she replied with a little glint in her eyes as I realised I'd never been on a date in my life.

* * *

What makes you nervous?

If you want follow me on twitter... link of my profile :)


	8. Chocolate Covered Flowers

Hello anyone actually out there?

I know I know its been a very long time since this story has been updated. But life got busy and other stories got in the way.

Of Violets and Emmy Bears is not a solo project. My beloved AmyRamona has decided to leave me. So instead of replacing her and getting someone else to write Rosalie I'm planning to write her myself.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

So without farther ado, here is the long awaited chapter.

P.S I own nothing. All belongs to SM.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was in a panic. What if I fucked this up? I didn't want to hurt or lose Rosie; she is the most amazing person I have ever met. Why did I have to say that dinner was tonight? I have no time to plan. What do I plan; do I take her out for dinner? Restaurant in town, out of town? Do we go to a diner? All of this thinking was making my head hurt, I needed to take a nap.

It turned out to be the worst nap in history of power naps; I kept having this fuck awful dream. I was woken up by my mother knocking on my door.

"Emmett, Your father and I leaving for Maryland. We'll be back in three weeks. Please don't wreck the house or get arrested," Now why would she think I'd get arrested, I've never gotten in to any trouble while they have been away before so why would now be any different. I'm little offended I'm not gonna lie.

"Ummm" is all I could grumble out.

"Remember Rosa will be here on Mondays and Thursdays to clean," Rosa…Rosie… Rosalie, I still needed to plan for the date. I looked at my clock 5 o clock. Shit what do I do?

I fired up my laptop, to try and find somewhere nice to take Rosalie out for dinner. I found a nice looking port side restaurant. Now I need to think about what to wear, I sound like a fucking female. I want to look perfect for her, not that I don't look fuckmazing all the time anyway but it's our first date I want to look extra good looking for her. What else do I do? Do I take her flowers, chocolate? Both? Chocolate covered flowers? Or Flower shaped chocolates? So many choices my head hurts again. Just at the point I was about to give up my phone started to ring. Rosalie's name beamed across the screen. I could feel one of my cute ass grins creep on to my face.

"Hey you,"

"Hey," I can so tell she is smiling too.

"So whatcha doing?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing," she replied in the same tone.

"So your not thinking about me then?" she so was.

"Maybe," Knew it, no one forgets the Emmymister "I was mainly thinking about tonight,"

"What about tonight? Your changing your mind, aren't you?" Okay didn't think I could get any more panicked, until just now.

"No, nothing like that. Its just wondering what you have planned?" she sounded nervous.

"I was thinking I'd take you to the port side restaurant in Port Angeles,"

"Well now I'm going to sound like a total bitch. Okay… do you think we could not go out to dinner?"

"So you have changed your mind?" How can I have fucked this up already?

"It's not like that; I was kinda hoping we can hang out at your place instead,"

"As much as I'm thrilled you haven't cancelled, why don't you want to go out to dinner?"

"I just don't want anyone to see us,"

"Straight to the point Rosie geez," I'm slightly hurt, am I really that bad to be with?

"It's not like that and you know it. I just want this to be about us, not what my asshat brother and our friend think," She's right and the fact I don't know where my cup is and I don't want to tell Jazz about Rosie and I when I'm not wearing one.

"You're right. So do you want me to still pick you up or are you just going to drive over?"

"I'll come to you,"

"Okay see you at 6:30?"

"I'll see you then,"

"Bye Rosie,"

"Bye," she said quickly and hung up the phone without another word.

It was almost 6:30 and she wasn't here yet I was pacing the living room hoping to hear the purr of 'baby' as she called her car. Nothing. What if she had changed her mind? What if Jasper heard us on the phone? Fuck, what is wrong with me, I honestly think somewhere between the party and now someone had switched my man card with Edward's honorary girl card. I mean I'm sweating like I've never sweated before and I'm a real man I play Lacrosse.

I heard the gentle sound of her car pull up to the house and raced to the door, I felt like a child waiting for Santa. Though Rosie is way more attractive them Santa, I'm not into the whole white beard thing.

"Well aren't you an eager beaver," She had a pearly white grin on her face.

"Totally," I closed the space between us. I grabbed at her waist and wasted no time in attacking her with my lips. I could do this forever; moving my lips against hers, letting my tongue roam her mouth, and never get bored.

"Umm Emmett, I need to do thing little thing called breathing, you might of heard of it," She laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry," I wasn't that sorry.

"I'm not," she kissed my cheek and walked in the house. Little minx.

Once we were inside, we started making out… again.

"We are going to do something other then make out at some point," I managed to get in, in between kissing.

"I know … but … I like… doing … this." she said kissing along my jaw down my neck.

"Me too." We carried on like this for a while, until our lips got tired.

I ordered in from this Thai place in town, Forks may be the size of a postage stamp but it sure has some good eats. When were done eating I suggested we watch a movie.

"So I'm guessing your not into the re-runs marathon of Greek on ABC then?" she said with a smile.

"Nah, that Evan guy annoys the fuck out of me," She looked shocked and hurt.

"Evan is just misunderstood,"

"Whatever you say babe. So what movie do you want to watch?"

We settled for watching 'Fast and Furious' ah the perks of dating a chick who is into cars. I got bored half way through, I've never really been one for films, so I started playing with Rosie's hair, while I watched her face light up at all the cars. I love the feel of her hair it all nice and like girly. I pulled her hair from her shoulder, which gave me a fab view her neck, I just couldn't resist it. So I start kissing and sucking along her neck up to her ear. At first she didn't respond, but I could tell she wanted to. I was going to win, a few more seconds of sucking just below her ear and she'd react. 3.2.1... Victory.

She slowly turned her body so she was facing me and she started kissing me back. My not-so-little Emmett was going his normal happy dance, and what I like to call the commander was his very own dance, I know she can feel him at the angle we are sat at.

Out of no where all I could think of is the dream I was having earlier, I tried putting it out of my mind. Rosalie reached for the buttons on my shirt.

"I can't have sex with you," I blurted out, with no warning.

"What?" I could see the hurt and rejection on her face.

"I want to, oh dear God I want to; obviously," I look down at my crotch where it looked like I was trying to pitch a tent, "I'm so sorry Rosie but I can't have sex with you. Earlier I took a little nap, my head was hurting after all the thinking I've been doing, and we both know I'm not much of a thinker,"

"The point Emmett," She looked more pissed off now as she crossed her arm over her very lovely around chest.

"Oh yeah," I took my eyes off her tits back to her bright blues. Ha who knew girls had pretty eyes as well as hella hot bodies. "Anyway when I took nap and I had this fucking weird dream. Where we were… you know… and I ripped you in half with the commander," I said with in a hushed tone, she going to think I'm a complete twat.

"The Commander? Really?" A look of disbelief settled on her features and I could only shrug. "Out of all the things I though you were going to say, that really wasn't one of them. Okay while we're sharing, I have something I'd like to share. I'm kind of relieved you stopped, I want to and stuff, but I don't want us to rush it,"

After we talked for a bit about where we both stood with the whole us thing we end back to snuggling on the couch; that's right me, Emmett 'Sex Lord' McCarthy is mother fucking snuggling.

"Hey, Rosie do you think you'll let me take you out on a real date with like chocolate covered flowers and everything?" She looked confused, but shook her head and smiled.

"Sure thing," She kissed me cheek and headed out the door to her car.

* * *

Whats are your favourtie kind of chocolates?


End file.
